Viktor Stålberg
Swedish | birth_date = | birth_place = Gothenburg, Sweden | draft = 161st overall | draft_year = 2006 | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs | career_start = 2009 }} Viktor Stålberg (born January 17, 1986) is a Swedish professional ice hockey left winger, currently playing for the Toronto Maple Leafs of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Amateur During the 2005–06 season, Stålberg played for Frölunda HC in the J20 SuperElit. He led the team in scoring with 33 goals and 31 assists in 48 games during the regular season and playoffs. After this season, Stålberg was drafted by the Toronto Maple Leafs in the 6th round (161st overall) of the 2006 NHL Entry Draft. Stålberg joined the University of Vermont, hitting the ice for his freshman season in 2006–07. He was one of only two freshmen on the team who played in all 39 of the club's games that season. He finished the season with 7 goals and 8 assists for 15 points. During the season, he was named Hockey East Rookie of the Week on November 13, 2006, as well as being named to the Hockey East Weekly Honor Roll. At the end of the season, Stålberg was named to the Hockey East All-Academic Team. During his sophomore season in 2007–08, Stålberg again played in all 39 games for the Catamounts, scoring 10 goals and adding 13 assists. During the year, he was named Hockey East Player of the Week three times, and was also named to the Hockey East Weekly Honor Roll three times. At the end of the season, he was an honorable mention Hockey East All-Star and had earned a spot on the Hockey East All-Academic Team. During his junior year at Vermont, Stålberg again played in 39 games, scoring 24 goals and adding 22 assists. His 24 goals ranked fourth in the nation, and he led Vermont in points. He garnered many individual honors during this season. He was one of the ten finalists for the Hobey Baker Memorial Award. He was the first player from the University of Vermont to be nominated for the award since Martin St. Louis. He was named the Hockey East Player of the Month for January, and picked up two Hockey East Player of the Week honors.. During his Junior year with the University of Vermont he and his teammates made it to the Frozen Four Professional After his successful junior campaign at the University of Vermont, Stålberg decided to turn pro, signing a two-year entry level contract with the Maple Leafs on April 14, 2009. Immediately after signing his contract, Stålberg was assigned to the Toronto Marlies of the American Hockey League. He made his professional debut with the Marlies during the 2008–09 AHL playoffs. Awards *2009 – NCAA East First Team All-American Career statistics Regular season and playoffs References External links * * * Category:Born in 1986 Category:Frölunda HC players Category:Swedish hockey players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Marlies player Category:Vermont Catamounts players